Little Devotional
by TheLove000Kill
Summary: KakaSasu::   Sasuke moves in with Kakashi and they have a sensitive moment. :::Thanks for the 1,000 hits in one week!:::
1. I'm something you'll be missing

Icha Icha Paradise, ah, what an amazing book it was. Kakashi chuckled softly to himself, reading his favorite chapter of the book. He let out a sigh, glancing up from his book to see Team 7 training quite hard, more so than usual. _'wonder what's got them so riled up today' _he pondered, scratching the side of his head tentatively.

Sasuke and Naruto were fighting relentlessly, blocking, attacking, and ripping at each other. Sakura practiced her throwing and dodging skills by herself, letting the boys scrap it out on their own. Sasuke glanced over at Kakashi, noticing his sensei was watching he aimed to impress. He quickly jumped back away from Naruto, throwing his kunai in his opponent's direction.

Naruto smirked, rushing towards Sasuke, then suddenly both the boys stopped, turning towards Kakashi who had began clapping. "You've both improved a lot, you must've trained very hard so why don't all of you go home, take the day off" Kakashi smiled through his mask, if he gave them the day off, he could read more of his Icha Icha Paradise."Wha?! Seriously, that's so cool!" Naruto laughed, "hey Sakura, let's go get some of that yummy pork ramen, I'll pay!"

"Hmm…" Sakura glanced longingly at Sasuke "Are you coming?" "No. I need to rest" Sasuke replied dully. Sakura frowned, walking away with Naruto "Bye Sasuke" she waved, he grunted, blowing off the gesture.

"Oh, someone's in a bitter mood today I see" Kakashi shook his head at the stubborn boy, who seemed to be a bit more angry that day. The tips of Sasuke's fingers twitched slightly, he felt like telling Kakashi to just shut up, but he held his tongue.

"Sasuke, can I talk with you for a moment?" Great… Kakashi wanted to talk, and Sasuke definitely didn't want to considering he knew exactly what the man was getting at. Kakashi was rather upset with Sasuke for running away, but hell, at least he came back right? "Tch, lemme guess you're going to try to lecture me again." Sasuke folded his arms across his chest in a very conceited manner, almost taunting Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, "no Sasuke, no lectures, I was just going to inform you from now on you'll be living with me so I can keep an eye on you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the older man, was he serious?? That's ridiculous, Sasuke wasn't some bratty kid who was grounded for running away, in his mind, he had every damn right to leave. "No."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later and Sasuke found himself in front of Kakashi's apartment, and it was not by any means easy to get the boy there, he put up a hell of a spat with the older man before being physically drug halfway through town. Kakashi sighed, relieved to have finally gotten home with Sasuke. He casually closed the door behind them and went to the kitchen to fix up some tea.

Sasuke was still pouting from being drug to such a place. Once Kakashi was out of sight Sasuke looked around the small place, it seemed so plain. There wasn't much in the whole apartment, the walls were green, along with most of his belongings. ((If you do not watch Naruto, I believe it was episode 108 where they showed Kakashi's apartment))

"Sasuke?" Sasuke heard the man call his name from the kitchen, he got up from his spot to make his way to Kakashi "What is it?" he said quite rudely "I made you tea" Kakashi pushed the cup towards the boy, then made his way to the table to sit and pull out his book, finally.

Sasuke sat down with the hot drink, setting it on the table to let it cool "You didn't get anything for yourself?" he asked, wondering if he'd get to see Kakashi take off that damn mask "Hmm? Me? Oh I already drank mine" he said coolly. Damn, Sasuke missed it.

Sasuke sighed "Kakashi?" he said rather hesitantly "Yes, Sasuke?" Kakashi's eyes didn't leave his book "Why are you making me stay here? Why do you act like you care so damn much, it pisses me off" Kakashi closed his visible eye, leaning back in his chair "You ran away to get revenge, am I correct?" Sasuke merely looked down at the floor "The fate of those who seek revenge is grim, it's tragic. You will end up suffering and hurting yourself even more. Sasuke, you have more important things than revenge, you have people who care about you."

Sasuke grimaced slightly, he took in what he was being told, and it almost made him sad. "Kakashi sensei…" "Yes?" Kakashi looked across the table at the boy "I'm sorry." He stood up, walking over to the older man, and actually managed to completely shock the man, he hugged him. "I'm glad you care about me" his voice was hushed, almost a whisper.

Kakashi wasn't quite sure if he should hug him back or continue to sit there, the whole situation was so unexpected. Before Kakashi could finish the debate in his mind, Sasuke pulled away so they were face to face "Kakashi sensei…?" "Yes Sasuke?" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows nervously "Can I kiss you?"

Kakashi was purely shocked, was Sasuke up to something? There was no way Kakashi could kiss Sasuke, half due to the age difference, the other half due to the gender similarity. But damn, it was so sexy when Sasuke said that, so innocently… "Sasuke, do you know what you just…" but Kakashi was cut off before he could say another word Sasuke pressed his lips against Kakashi's masked face. "Please, don't say no" he almost begged as his fingers brushed along the edge of Kakashi's mask.

Kakashi closed his eyes, trying to think out the situation, when he opened them again he gently grabbed Sasuke's hips, making the boy sit on top of him, the two still facing each other. He reached behind his head to undo his head piece which he set off to the side.

Sasuke felt his stomach burn with heat as he looked at Kakashi's eyes, the boy gently, slowly pulled the mask down to Kakashi's chin. He found himself almost breathless as he finally got to see that perfect face.

Kakashi grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. Kakashi held back a moan as he felt Sasuke's thigh hit his cock. He gently bit at Sasuke's bottom lip, making the younger boy gasp at the new feeling. Kakashi chuckled a bit "Don't tell me you've never kissed someone passionately before, Sasuke" Sasuke gave Kakashi a nervous look, but Kakashi just smiled at the boy, sliding his tongue over Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke wasn't exactly sure how to react, it felt so good being loved by Kakashi, but he had no clue what to do next. His pure innocence turned Kakashi on immensely. Kakashi put a finger up to Sasuke's lips, softly pulling them apart and making the boy open his mouth, Kakashi then slid his tongue over the Sasuke's, removing his finger he began exploring every part of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke moaned at the feeling, moving his own tongue against Kakashi's, trying to create a rhythm. He moved his hips forward slightly, feeling Kakashi's growing erection. Sasuke pulled away to slightly catch his breath as Kakashi placed gentle kisses on his chin and neck.

"Kakashi" Sasuke said his name in a husky voice "I want you to fuck me." Kakashi sighed deeply, pulling his head back to look at Sasuke, this had definitely gone far enough. He was definitely aroused from all the kissing, but he couldn't have sex with Sasuke, that'd be absolutely wrong.

Sasuke rested his face on Kakashi's shoulder, his breath hit the man's ear. Kakashi shuddered at the feeling of his hot breath, he could hear him breathing, and he could still taste Sasuke's spit in his mouth. "Kakashi, I think I'm falling in love with you" Kakashi's eyes drifted onto Sasuke's back "I don't think you know what love is yet" Kakashi said it almost teasingly, and Sasuke didn't argue, but merely smiled, leaning back again to look at his sensei's face but Kakashi moved back into Sasuke, his lips brushed the boy's ear "I think I'm falling in love too" he said very softly.

Sasuke hugged Kakashi tightly, enjoying the feeling of the man breathing in his ear, oh god how he wanted to hear what Kakashi sounded like if they were having sex at that moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1 END

Sorry to cut it off like that, but I'd like some reviews before posting another chapter, I'd like to know what you guys think so far


	2. I am everything you want

Kakashi let out a deep, content sigh. God, what did he just say, he couldn't love his student, that's wrong. "Sasuke… I don't think we should be doing this." It hurt to say that, but he couldn't let this carry on, especially considering Sasuke was only 16 where as Kakashi was 28. (Currently Sasuke is 17 in the manga, Kakashi is 29, I wanted this to be before Shippuden since Sasuke obviously ran away to Orochimaru in that series and Team 7 became Team Kakashi so that's where I picked the age range from.)

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, almost mad Kakashi was turning him down. How did he have the right to tell him he didn't know what love was? Sasuke stood up coolly "Do what, that was just a stupid meaningless kiss anyway" he said out of complete anger.

"Oh really?" Kakashi said almost challengingly "Yes" Sasuke folded his arms across his chest. Kakashi smiled at the boy, standing up _'Sasuke can be quite unreasonable at times' _he thought to himself, he placed his hands gently on Sasuke's hips, he leaned down to place a gently kiss on Sasuke's ear, slowly he kissed his way to the boy's lips, stopping before they touched. He watched Sasuke, the boy's face showing pure lust "Well I wasn't lying when I said I could love you, but do you understand what you're asking me to do?"

"Yes, I want to feel you inside of me, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said it quite cutely too "Hmm, I'm glad you understand the meaning of the word fuck, but what I meant was, do you understand it's looked down upon for a sensei to sleep with his pupil for many reasons." Sasuke shook his head "Fuck who ever looks down on me for wanting you, since when have you ever cared what people think about you, Kakashi I want to be with you so bad." Sasuke's hands shook, Kakashi couldn't tell if he was angry or if he was just about to cry.

"Sasuke" he said his name softly, pulling him into a hug. Sasuke stepped back a little to look up into Kakashi's face and he couldn't help but smile a little, he felt like the most important thing in the world at that moment, and he wondered how many people had got that mask off of him. Sasuke pressed his lips to Kakashi's, pushing their hips together.

"Mmm" Kakashi made a soft noise, pushing Sasuke against the kitchen wall behind him. Sasuke gasped slightly, giving Kakashi the chance to slide his tongue into the boy's mouth. Sasuke grinded his arousal into Kakashi, almost begging to be touched.

Kakashi broke the away from Sasuke and began placing kisses along his chin and down to his neck. Kakashi bit the soft skin while he pushed one hand under the boy's shirt. Sasuke moaned feeling Kakashi's hands on him. "Let's go to my room, Sasuke." Kakashi said, his voice hushed almost to the point of a whisper. "okay."

Sasuke followed Kakashi, laying down on the comfortable green bed that was placed off to the side. Kakashi climbed on top of Sasuke, positioning himself in between the boy's legs. Sasuke leaned his head up to kiss Kakashi, but the man pulled back, placing a hand on Sasuke's chest to push him back down "don't be so impatient" he smiled teasingly.

Sasuke blinked oddly at Kakashi, getting a rather awkward smile from the man. Ah, but Kakashi couldn't help smiling at how innocent and adorable the boy could be without even trying. Kakashi pulled Sasuke's shirt up "Take it off" he demanded. "…okay" Sasuke replied, doing as he was told. "Don't be nervous okay?" Kakashi tried comforting Sasuke as he placed kisses on his chest "okay." Kakashi licked Sasuke's nipple, rubbing his hand over the other. Sasuke closed his eyes lightly, enjoying all the sensations he was getting from Kakashi touching him.

"You've never done anything sexual before, Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned him, he slid his hand from Sasuke's chest down to his hip bone. Sasuke bit his lip a little "no" he said in a nervous manner.

Oh god, that was such a turn on for Kakashi. He wanted Sasuke so bad at that moment, he wanted to violate him in every way, and he got the satisfaction of being Sasuke's first.

Kakashi leaned back up to press his lips softly to Sasuke's while he began undoing the boy's pants. Sasuke moaned against Kakashi's mouth, pushing his hips up into Kakashi's erection. Kakashi sat up to pull Sasuke's pants and boxers down a bit, he took a moment to look the boy's body over, and it was so perfect and untouched.

Kakashi took off his vest, followed by the shirt. Sasuke smiled up at him, admiring his sensei's body. Sasuke pulled at the edge of Kakashi's pants, almost begging for them to be off. Kakashi smiled at the motion, pulling his own pants down.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, pulling him down and making their cocks grind together. Sasuke gasped, and did one of the sexiest things Kakashi had ever felt in his life, he tangled his fingers into Kakashi's hair, tugged at it and breathed heavily in his ear. "Ah, Kaka… shi" his voice was pleading.

"Hold on" Kakashi whispered quickly, he leaned over, towards the small stand next to his bed, he opened it, feeling around for his bottle of lotion. He found what he needed and opened it. "W-what are you doing?" Sasuke asked nervously, "shhh, just trust me" he said, pouring some of the substance on his fingers.

Kakashi leaned down to kiss Sasuke, his fingers rubbing at the boy's entrance. Sasuke bit his own lip, preparing for what he knew would hurt. As Kakashi pushed a single finger in, he felt Sasuke's grip tighten on his hair, Sasuke's other hand was on the man's back where he scratched it lightly. When Sasuke's grip loosened a little, Kakashi slid a second finger in, moaning as Sasuke scratched his back fairly hard "ah, Kakashi, that hurts." He whined, slamming his eyes shut. "I know, just relax okay?" Kakashi said sympathetically. After a few minutes of letting Sasuke adjust to the feeling he took his fingers out.

Kakashi sat back up, grabbing at the lotion once again, he poured some in his hand, and then rubbed it onto his cock. "This is going to hurt" he told Sasuke, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He rubbing his arousal against Sasuke's entrance, making the boy moan and squirm under him. Kakashi pushed himself in slowly, god Sasuke was so tight, it made him moan. Sasuke's nails dug into Kakashi's back, letting out a small shout "oww, kaka... shi…" he winced, gritting his teeth together. "Ah, I love you, Sasuke" Kakashi said in a husky voice, moving slowly in and out of the boy "I love you too Kakashi" he managed to spit out. "Can you please say my name again" Sasuke asked "Ah, Sasuke" Kakashi moaned in response, starting to pound into him harder. Sasuke's eyes were slammed shut, tearing up slightly. "Sasuke…" Kakashi continued moaning his name into his ear.

Sasuke slowly adjusted to the pain, almost screaming as Kakashi began pounding into his sweet spot. He started to pump his own cock, desperate to cum. Kakashi moaned softly as he felt himself go, Sasuke cumming on his stomach at the same time. "Kakashi!" he shouted his name as he went, Kakashi pulled out to roll onto his side and lay down.

He let out a long, relieved sigh. Sasuke turned to curl into Kakashi's body "Maybe we should clean up?" Kakashi asked breathlessly. He didn't want his bed to be a sticky gross mess, which was perfectly reasonable.

--------------------------------------------------

Kakashi finally finished up his shower, stepping out he grabbed a towel to dry off his hair, another to wrap around his waist. He chuckled softly to himself when he saw Sasuke, who'd taken a shower before him, passed out on the bed. Kakashi slipped some clean boxers on before getting under the covers with Sasuke. He cuddled up into the boy, sleep quickly closing in on him. He really was falling in love with Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 end.

Okay, so I got the sex scene over with this chapter (obviously) and I want some good reviews before posting the 3rd chapter so R&R people, thanks


	3. Cause I am everything you're not

Sasuke awoke the next morning, he yawned, sitting up groggily. "Shit." He cursed at himself, realizing his clothes were still missing and Kakashi was still passed out. The boy sighed deeply, getting up to gather his clothes and quickly put them back on. He made his way to the bathroom to straighten up his hair and wash up a bit.

Kakashi yawned loudly, rolling over to fling his arm around Sasuke. Wait, where the heck was Sasuke? The man blinked his eyes open, looking around, oh god he hoped the boy hadn't gone far. To the man's relief he heard water running in the bathroom, he figured Sasuke was taking a bath. He got up from the bed and got a fresh pair of clothes from his dresser. Upon entering the kitchen Sasuke was already eating a bowl of cereal at the table.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted him, smiling beneath his mask. Sasuke looked as if he was going to choke on his spoon, he hadn't even seen the man enter the kitchen! The copy ninja grabbed himself a glass from the cupboards and sat across from the Uchiha he grabbed the milk and poured himself a glass. The boy didn't say a word, he had no clue what to say, after all the things he'd done with the man the night before… oh god. Sasuke's face turned instantly hot thinking about it _'How could he act like nothing happened? He's so freakin impossible' _Sasuke growled under his breath, standing up "I have to go to my place and pack my stuff." He said bitterly.

"Oh, do you need help?" Kakashi pulled his mask down to take a drink from his glass. The boy hesitated to look at his sensei's face "Hmph, I don't need your help." He sneered. "ohhh?" The copy ninja raised an eyebrow at him "Well don't be late for training in the fields today" Sasuke laughed a little, the guy who was famous for being late was telling him that.

Kakashi sighed as Sasuke exited his apartment "That boy can be so rash sometimes." He shook his head comically, though it made him kind of sad, he'd probably never get close to Sasuke again. That's how the Uchiha always has been, he shuts himself off from everyone he gets too close to. Well, at least he's back to being himself again, it was fun while it lasted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------//??

Sasuke had brought his stuff to Kakashi's and unpacked before training. For some reason Kakashi was no where to be found, maybe he left to actually get to their training on time, though Sasuke doubted it… no, he was probably off somewhere reading his favorite book.

The boy went to the living room and sat on the couch, letting out a heavy sigh. He buried his face into his hands, closing his eyes tightly. _'ohh what've I done?' _he felt like screaming _'I'm sick' _his hands shook a little _'I'm so sick, I deserve to die' _he gritted his teeth together hard.

There was no way he could love his sensei, and there was no way his sensei could love him back, he'd let his body take over like some drunken, seduced lush. Is that all he was to Kakashi, some stupid lustful kid? It was very painful to think about everything that was going on at that moment, Sasuke wanted to snap.

What if Kakashi really didn't care about him, his heart broke at the thought. Previous to the night before, Sasuke never thought of Kakashi sexually by any means, but he felt so alone when the copy ninja wasn't with him… he was falling in love. How could Kakashi screw with him like this? Why the hell did Sasuke care so much.

His head pounded violently, his mind raced with a million different thoughts. He knew though, he wouldn't show this weakness to anyone and he couldn't risk getting close to Kakashi. He needed to hate his sensei, even Naruto and Sakura, he'd show all of them the true power of hate. He stood up, taking a deep breath in, yea, he'd show them he didn't need these emotions pulling him down.

------------------------------------------------------//??

Sasuke made it to the field where Team 7 was meeting that day, Sakura and Naruto were already there and of course, their Sensei was fashionably late.

"Hiiiii, Sasuke!" his fingers twitched at the sound of Sakura's rather loud greeting. "Hello, Sakura" the Uchiha's voice sounded hateful "hm?" Sakura blinked at him "Something wrong?" she asked dumbly.

"No." Sasuke snapped, more agitated than usual he walked around her to sit down on the ground. "Geeeeeze" Naruto sneered "What's his problem?" he said in a nonchalant way.

Before Sakura could respond Kakashi casually strolled towards them, his Icha Icha Paradise in hand "Ah, sorry about being late, I just got to a very interesting chapter." He smiled, closing his book and tucking it away. "Yea, well I'm ready to train so let's get to it!" Naruto grinned madly "Well today you can just warm up a bit, practice your kunai aiming skills with each other" he ordered them.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered, anxious to get started he ran over to Sasuke "Hey Sasuke" he said his name tauntingly "Wanna fight? Betcha can't beat me today. Haha." Naruto declared confidently. "Don't fuck with me today." Sasuke said coldy, standing up and turning his back to the other boy. "Hey, what the heck is your…" but before he could finish he was cut off as Sasuke turned around, swinging at Naruto's face. "Whoa!" Naruto jumped back hurriedly, almost slipping.

'_whoa, what the heck is his problem!?!' _Sasuke swung quickly, mercilessly at Naruto, each blow narrowly missing their target as the boy desperately dodged "What's wrong Naruto, I thought you wanted to fight!" his voice sounded evil. "o-of course" but it was useless, Sasuke had him off balance, he couldn't counter. "I'll rip your throat out" Sasuke growled, his hand shooting towards the other boy's neck. Naruto slipped, shutting his eyes and waiting for the attack as he fell backwards. "SASUKE!" Sakura screamed desperately.

"Huh?" Naruto hit the ground hard, but Sasuke hadn't attacked him, what just happened? Naruto blinked his eyes open to see Kakashi holding Sasuke's arm calmly, the Uchiha looked utterly shocked and angry. "Naruto, Sakura, go home training is over." Kakashi was calm, but his words were harsh and demanding.

Naruto got to his feet, shooting Sasuke a disgusted look, he and Sakura left both weary of what had just happened.

"And what exactly were you trying to prove?" Kakashi said, annoyed. "Let go of me." Sasuke tried pulling his arm away but it was no use, the ninja had a solid grip on him. "Why are you acting so childish." Though Kakashi could have easily guessed why, he wanted Sasuke to say it out loud and get some of that frustration out.

"Fuck you, you don't care." Sasuke's words were piercing and unexpected "And what makes you assume that?" Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows. The Uchiha shook his head "I apologize, I'm having a bad day." The copy ninja gave him a dull look "As much as I love the way you roll excuses off the tip of your tongue, I'd really like if you'd tell me what's going on because I'm running out of sympathy."

The boy averted his gaze to the ground "Please Kakashi, let me go, I want to go back to your apartment now." He sounded defeated. "Okay, but I'm going with you I hope you know." His grip loosened on the boy's arm, but as Sasuke pulled his arm away, Kakashi grabbed his hand.

Sasuke turned blue "What are you doing?" he demanded. "Ah, walking you home, you don't mind if I hold your hand, do you?" the Jounin smiled "Hell yes I mind, let go." The boy pulled as hard as he could, but to no avail, Kakashi had a damn good grip.

So the two began making their way back, Sasuke whining the whole time about how Kakashi was an asshole and a pervert. "It's okay Sasuke, I know you don't have a grudge against me, you're only complaining to keep yourself busy." He snickered, mostly to himself. Well, that shut the boy up for the rest of the way there, of course Kakashi wasn't about to ask Sasuke to explain what had happened earlier, he'd only piss the boy off if he did that.

Oh well, he's bound to come around sometime.

----------------------------------------------------------------------//???

CHAPTER 3 END

Not a whole lot went on in this chapter, I was trying to get some things out in the open a bit, I promise chapter 4 will be way more exciting and less of getting the story line out. But any way, hope you liked it, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	4. Slowly Falls Apart

_I apologize for the slow update, I've been busy lately [ I'll try to be faster with the next few and get at least one chapter up per week. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this fic, I really appreciate the support._

------------------------------------------------//.//

When the pair entered the apartment, Sasuke immediately made his way to Kakashi's room to throw himself onto the bed, burrowing his face into a pillow. God, he was so stupid… so weak, Sasuke hated being weak. He had to be the absolute best warrior, and the best warrior did not show emotion, and as much as Sasuke wanted to love Kakashi, he knew what Orochimaru had told him was true.

_You do not have enough hate, yet._

'_Oh I'll show him' _the boy thought angrily _'I'll be powerful and not have to care about anyone' _he laughed a little, rolling onto his back. Oh, if only it was that easy. He sighed, closing his eyes in attempt to fall into a light sleep.

Kakashi sat coolly in the kitchen, drinking a small cup of tea. There was no point lecturing the boy right now, he'd wait until the Uchiha had thouroughly calmed down before that. Though he didn't show it, he couldn't help but he troubled by the whole situation and he couldn't help but feel a small tinge of regret deep in his gut.

He slid his fingers over his headband where his left eye was concealed under it, painful memories flooding his mind.

He remembered when he first found out Sasuke would be his pupil, and was fairly excited because when he was a pupil himself, he'd been partnered with an Uchiha. Obito Uchiha, one of his closest friends. Of course, by now all of his friends were dead.

--flashback--

Kakashi was 13, partnered with Obito Uchiha, and a medical ninja, Rin. Their sensei was none other than the 4th Hokage, whom they called Minato. Their enemies were the infamous Iwagakure ninja, and one unfortunate day, they kidnapped Rin. Obito went after Rin on his own, and Kakashi told him he couldn't handle someone like the Iwagakure. Of course Obito didn't listen and went to rescue his teammate.

One of the enemy, Taiseki, sneaks up on Obito and attacks. Luckily Kakashi arrived to help fight off the man, but in doing so Kakashi's left eye was slashed out. Obito began crying and was able to activate his sharingan for the first time and used it to take the man out for good.

Kakashi and Obito arrive at a cave to finally rescue Rin from the remaining ninja, but their battle weakened the cave around them, causing it to crumble. With rocks falling all around the Konoha ninja, Obito throws Kakashi out of the way of a falling rock, trapping himself instead, and crushing the entire right side of his body. Mortally wounded and knowing his life is over, Obito tells Rin to remove his remaining eye and offer it - along with the Sharingan - to Kakashi as a belated present and final gift to Kakashi for being promoted to Jonin. Kakashi begins to regret his previous attitude, believing himself unworthy to lead the group, but Obito tells Kakashi he is a great ninja and that he can become Kakashi's eye and help them all live on. A short time passes and Kakashi emerges from the rubble a holder of the Sharingan.

--end flashback--

Kakashi sighed, exasperated. If not for the Uchiha clan, he would not be who he was that very day, a proud ninja. He felt like he should praise Sasuke for that every day, but he had to admit, Sasuke would most likely seek out Orochimaru for power.

Kakashi knew he had to stop that. There was no way he was going to lose Sasuke, not after everything that happened. The Jounin removed his headband and placed it on the table and stood up to walk to his room to find the Uchiha sleeping peacefully. The man smiled, it seemed the only time the boy was content was in his sleep.

The copy ninja changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and a white shirt, trying to get comfortable. He made his way over to the bed to lie down beside the boy. He curled his arm around Sasuke, smiling contently. He didn't really feel like thinking about all the horible things that were going on at that moment, no, he was just to happy at that exact second to want to care. "Today, I dedicate the rest of my life to you" he whispered softly to the sleeping boy before falling asleep.

----------------------------//.//

Sasuke's eyes snapped open a few hours later, caught slightly off guard by the man cuddled up into him. His body stiffened instantly, thoughts of when they had sex flooded his mind, making him uncomfortable.

He glanced over at his sensei and noticed he wasn't covering up his face… and it was nice… he was smiling, faintly, but it was there. Sasuke relaxed a little _'I guess it couldn't hurt… if I cared about you' _he leaned in to place a soft kiss on the man's lips, his stomache fluttering. He turned onto his side, curling his body into Kakashi to fall back asleep.

Unfortunately neither of them slept very long before they were woken by a loud, irritating banging noise. Sasuke awoke groggily, looking around and taking in his settings, what the hell was that banging?

Kakashi jumped quickly from the bed, grabbing a black mask from a small stand in the room and dashing towards the front door. Sasuke raised an eyebrow _'How many of those damn things does he have?'_ he shook his head, following his sensei to the door.

Oh how Sasuke wished he'd stayed asleep. It was Naruto, and boy was he freaked out today. "Oh my gosh Kakashi sensei! You're sleeping and there's totally an emergency, Granny Tsunade wanted me to get you right away!" he squeled frantically.

"Alright Naruto, calm down, Sasuke and I will be out in a second okay?" Kakashi said calmly, shutting the door.

Sasuke sighed knowing they probably had a tough mission considering how freaked out Naruto was acting. Great.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------///.///

_chapter 4 end _

I know it's short but that's because I want to post a 5th chapter explaining Kakashi's whole story and then chapter 6 will be the mission.

Okay, so if you read this you noticed I mentioned Obito Uchiha. I read a spinoff of the Naruto manga called Kakashi Gaiden, and it's the whole story of his life, and it includes every detail the anime left out, including the story of his Sharingan. CHAPTER 5 WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS STORY it will tell the story of Kakashi Gaiden for anyone that hasn't read it, so you'll know what the hell I'm talking about.


	5. Kakashi Gaiden

_**SO HERE IT IS AS PROMISED, KAKSHI GAIDEN:**_

_**Kakashi Gaiden**_ (カカシ外伝, _lit._ Kakashi Sidestory) is a six-part spinoff manga based on the popular manga _Naruto_, by Masashi Kishimoto. Kishimoto published the miniseries in place of the regular _Naruto_ storyline in Shonen Jump, which lasts through chapters 239-244. The gaiden acts as an intermission between the end of the first _Naruto_ arc and the brand-new story arc, which skips ahead two-and-a-half years into the future. This is a manga-only arc, as the anime series skipped this and went directly to the first arc of _Naruto: Shippūden_

Plot 

The story surrounds a 13 year-old Kakashi Hatake, who embarks on a mission with his team, which includes another boy named Obito Uchiha, from the same clan as Sasuke Uchiha, a medic kunoichi named Rin, and their teacher, the future Fourth Hokage (from here on referred to as Minato for simplicity). They were first seen in the team portrait from flashbacks at the conclusion of the Chunin Exam arc.

This arc answers many questions about Kakashi's past. It is learned how Kakashi receives his Sharingan, the identity of Obito, and when Kakashi became a Jonin. It also gives a first glimpse of who Namikaze was when he was still alive.

In the midst of the Third Great Shinobi War, at a meeting to hear their new mission, Kakashi receives gifts for advancement to Jonin; a special kunai from Minato and a medical pack from Rin. His other teammate, Obito, in addition to being late, supposedly from helping an old woman, has forgotten a gift and becomes annoyed at Kakashi when he dismisses him as useless. Obito boasts that once he awakens his Sharingan, the kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan, he will surpass Kakashi. Minato tells his team their mission: they must travel through the Grass Country in the midst of a conflict between Iwagakure and Konohagakure to destroy a bridge. Along the way, the Konoha ninja notice that they are being watched from the trees by Mahiru, an Iwagakure ninja. Kakashi sees this as a good time to use his new jutsu, the Chidori

Kakashi bolts away to attack their hidden foe. Mahiru, however, uses the Shadow Clone Technique creating multiple identical clones of himself that Kakashi uselessly attacks. Mahiru uses the mayhem to attack Obito, who is paralyzed by fright, but Minato rescues him from harm. Meanwhile, Kakashi is attacked by the real Mahiru, who buries his katana deep into Kakashi's right shoulder. Kakashi narrowly escapes death with a timely diving tackle by Minato, who attaches a special tag onto the Mahiru's foot in the process. Assured of the team's well-being, and having transported them a safe distance away, Minato leaves Rin to care for Kakashi's wound, and instantly transports behind Mahiru using his Flying Thunder God Technique Mahiru is shocked to have faced "The Leaf's Yellow Flash" (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, _Konoha no Kīroi Senkō_), and before he dies regrets that he did not obey the "flee on sight order" in regards to his foe.

Minato returns to find the team at each others' throats, with Kakashi calling Obito a coward for hesitating on the battlefield. Minato tells Kakashi to never again use the Chidori, because of its inherent flaw: Kakashi's eyes are not fast enough to see his opponent's counter, leaving him in great danger. After criticizing Obito for speaking without thinking, Minato decides that rest is in order. Disturbed by the day's events and Kakashi's abrasive behavior, Obito is unable to sleep and seeks out Minato to ask him why Kakashi acts the way he does. Minato tells him of how Kakashi's legendary father, Sakumo Hatake, also known as "The Leaf's White Fang" (木ノ葉の白い牙, _Konoha no Shiroi Kiba_), killed himself after the village looked down on him for rescuing his teammates rather than completing his mission. From that point forward, Kakashi adopted a mentality strictly adhering to the rules of the shinobi, which stressed the elimination of emotions and utter concentration on completing one's mission. Minato then urges Obito to try to understand Kakashi.

After Rin uses her medical abilities to heal Kakashi's wounds, Minato tells the team that they have to split up. Minato heads off alone, leaving the group to be led by Kakashi. Kakashi then leads his team further into Rock territory to accomplish their objective. Two Iwagakure ninja, Kakko and Taiseki, appear and ambush the trio. They manage to capture Rin and flee. Obito tells Kakashi he is going after Rin but Kakashi, as the team leader, decides that they should complete their mission without detouring to protect a friend. Obito then hits Kakashi, telling him his father was a true hero when he decided to protect his friends. Obito then goes off on his own to save Rin while Kakashi walks the opposite way.

Minato arrives to help the outnumbered Konoha ninja in battle by using his Flying Thunder God Technique to decimate the opposing army. Elsewhere in the Land of Grass, Obito's words press heavily upon Kakashi's conscience, while Obito finds where the Iwagakure ninja are hiding Rin. But as Obito plots his plan of action, Taiseki, having observed Obito's entrance, sneaks behind Obito using an invisibility jutsu. Before Taiseki is able to strike Obito, Kakashi arrives, initially claiming that he believed that Obito could not handle the situation on his own. He successfully deflects an otherwise fatal attack against Obito, but loses his left eye in the process. Obito is scared and begins to cry, but eventually focuses and activates his Sharingan for the first time. Using it, he is now able to see his invisible attacker and kills him.

Kakashi bandages his eye and he and Obito approach a cave to save the weakening Rin from Kakko, the remaining Iwagakure ninja. Using their skills and teamwork, they strike Kakko and save Rin. However, the battle has weakened the cave and in a last ditch effort to destroy the young shinobi, Kakko uses Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction, causing the cave to crumble in upon itself. With rocks falling all around the Konoha ninja, Obito throws Kakashi out of the way of a falling rock, trapping himself instead, and crushing the entire right side of his body. Mortally wounded and knowing his life is over, Obito tells Rin to remove his remaining eye and offer it - along with the Sharingan - to Kakashi as a belated present and final gift to Kakashi for being promoted to Jonin. Kakashi begins to regret his previous attitude, believing himself unworthy to lead the group, but Obito tells Kakashi he is a great ninja and that he can become Kakashi's eye and help them all live on. A short time passes and Kakashi emerges from the rubble a holder of the Sharingan.

When Kakashi emerges he attacks Kakko and manages to kill him using his fully perfected Chidori. More Iwagakure ninja arrive and use Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm to cause a further cave-in. Rin and Kakashi are forced to leave Obito behind as the rubble envelops him. Angered, Kakashi goes to fight his opponents. He activates his Chidori and prepares the special kunai given to him by Minato. Before the enemies attack him, Kakashi throws the kunai and then passes out due to a lack of chakra. Kakashi awakens to find their enemies defeated and Minato beside him. Minato explains that the special kunai he gave Kakashi alerts him when it is thrown. Minato then apologizes for not arriving sooner. The remaining team members cherish their memories of Obito and go on to destroy the bridge. From that point forward, Kakashi would become famous amongst all the five countries as "Sharingan Kakashi" (写輪眼のカカシ, _Sharingan no Kakashi_), thanks to the gift Obito had given him. It is also revealed that in the years that followed, Kakashi became more like Obito, losing track of time looking at Obito's name on the memorial and giving excuses that were similar to the ones Obito gave, and adopting Obito's belief that teamwork takes priority over following the rules. Kakashi visits the memorial stone located near the training grounds every morning in Obito's honor, making him late for almost everything.

Chapters 

239. Gaiden #1: Mission Start...!!

240. Gaiden #2: Teamwork!!

241. Gaiden #3: A True Hero!!

242. Gaiden #4: Crybaby Ninja

243. Gaiden #5: Present

244. Gaiden End: Hero of the Sharingan

References 

_Naruto_ anime; episode 79

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 239, page 8

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 239, page 10

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 239, page 13

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 239, page 18-19

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 240, page 6-7

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 240, page 8

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 240, page 10

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 240, page 11

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 240, page 14

_Naruto_ manga; Chapter 240, page 17-18

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 241, page 6

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 241, page 10

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 241, page 18

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 242, page 4-5

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 242, page 18

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 243, page 10

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 243, page 17

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 243, page 18-19

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 244, page 4-5

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 244, page 8

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 244, page 15

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 244, page 16

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 244, page 18

_Naruto_ manga; chapter 244, page 19


End file.
